Sole Witness
by pen's outburst
Summary: He was the only one who knew her story, her thoughts and her struggles. NatsuMikan. Diary-style fic. ON HIATUS!
1. Mr D

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello there Mr.D! I'm just gonna call you that, since 'Mr. Diary' takes a lot of the black thingies in my pencil. You see, I found you in the attic a while ago when Koko, Permy, Hotaru and I are playing hide and seek. My mum told me that you belong to grandmum, but I don't think that grandmum told you anything yet since you're blank when I found you. You must be lonely in the creepy attic. I will never hide there again. Hotaru-chan said that I'm being stupid again, but I know she loves me! even though she always hits me._

_Oh! I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Mikan Yukihara, but I like to use my grandmum's maiden name so I am Mikan Sakura sometimes, but that's only for strangers, and because Mr. D is my new friend then you can call Mi-chan! I am eight years old and I'm turning nine this New Year! My best friend is Hotaru Imai! She's very pretty especially when she smiles, but Koko said that it only happens once a year but he is wrong! I saw Hotaru smiled twice! I'm so happy when I saw that, but when I was about to hug her, she bonk me in the head. She also loves different gadgets, she would usually stand in front of an electronic shop. She told me once that someday her inventions will be showcased there, and I know that she can do it! Koko said that Hotaru can have the world in the palm of her hand if she wanted to, but I wonder how... Hotaru's hands are so small. Permy flicked my forehead when I told them that. I have some mean friends._

_Koko is also one of my friends. He lives nearby our house and we met when he accidentally hit Permy's doll with his ball when we went in the park. Permy was so mad that she made him her slave for a week. Poor poor Koko. But we became friends anyway so it's okay! He loves to laugh and play prank on Permy just to piss her off. It was always lively when he's around. But it's difficult to lie to Koko since he always seems to know what we're thinking (even Hotaru!). He said that he never really have friends before so he would usually just sit on the park and observe people. But Hotaru said that I'm just easy to read._

_Permy is also one of my friends. Her real name is Sumire Shouda. I just called her Permy since her hair in a natural perm (or at least that's what Hotaru told me. I never really know what a perm is). She still hates that nickname though. Permy doesn't like new people but she like new things. She also always hit me in the head when I do 'stupid things' but I know that she loves me too! She got into a fight with one of my classmates a week ago. My classmate said that I was a teacher's pet and I told her I am not, because teacher told us during the first day that she's allergic to anything with furs and she doesn't like birds and I don't think she has a fish or snake at home and I'm not any kind of animal and my classmate told me I am a moron. Permy immediately answered my classmate back. They were fighting until teacher arrived. I wonder what's a moron..?_

_My daddy just arrive Mr. D! Daddy works in this really reaally big building so sometimes, he comes home when Mi-chan is already sleeping. Do you think he has a something for me? I wish he has!_

_I'm just gonna go back to you Mr. D! Good night!_

_Your newest bestie,_

_Mi-chan_


	2. Cooties!

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to put this one in the first chapter but I do not own Gakuen Alice...obviously :)

* * *

_Mr. D,_

_I just did a crime today! WAHH! I'm also about to die of embarrassment. You see...We have a new classmate today! Well... classmates. When teacher announced that, Permy immediately mumbled something about 'being great', 'new people', 'weirdo's', and 'cheese sticks'. When I asked her what's wrong, Koko just laughed and Hotaru murmured 'idiot'. I was really confused. I still don't get it until now. But I didn't have the chance to ask them since the door opened and our new classmates entered. I was really excited! We rarely have new students this time of the year! The new students are boys. I don't really hate boys but I expected them to be girls. SHH!_

_The first boy who entered is a blonde. He was looking down when he entered so I guess he was shy. He also has a bunny clip on his I.D strap (it was soo cute! I forgot to ask him where he bought that). When he looked up, something went wrong with the girls, they looked like they melted and they all sighed when they saw his pretty blue eyes. Permy, Hotaru and Koko just rolled their eyes. I almost laughed when I saw that! They rolled their eyes at the same time! It was hilarious! But Permy glared at me so I didn't._

_The next boy is different from the blonde. He has a messy black hair, like he forgot to brush (do boys brush their hairs?) them this morning, but I guess it suits him just fine. Then when he looked at the class, he reminds me of some vampire. His eyes were red-red. It so creepy but beautiful at the same time. His expression looked liked Hotaru though; you know... the bored-i-don't-care-but-try-don't-mess-with-me expression._

_The girls became really sick! Some are even drooling! The boys have an 'eww' face, but I didn't see much because Permy put her hands over my eyes and told me not to look and I heard Koko (I think) snickered. I wonder why.._

_I learned that the blonde's name is Ruka Nogi but I called him Ruka-pyon, since I really liked his bunny clip then the black haired guy is Natsume Hyuuga. Hotaru and I become their partners since they still 'need assistance'. The girls suddenly looked at me like they want to roast me but Hotaru and Permy told me to just ignore them, so I did._

_Hotaru is so lucky to have Ruka-pyon as her partner. I mean, my partner didn't even greet me back! He just 'plopped' on his seat beside me and then covered his face with a manga! He is soo rude! But he has no choice since I'm his partner. HAHAHA!_

_When I told him that I'll give him a tour around the school, he told me to go away and he even called me little girl! So I yelled at him and told him how rude he is, until Hotaru bonk me AGAIN telling me that I'm blowing their ears off. I think I'm going to have a lot of bruises on my head now. _

_When I looked back at Natsume guy, he's not there anymore, so I searched the whole school. He didn't even tell me where he was going! Have you met someone like that Mr. D? I wouldn't have search for him but I was his partner and don't want teacher to be angry and he still doesn't know the school so I would feel guilty if I just stay put. Koko, Permy and Ruka-pyon volunteered to help but Hotaru drag Ruka-pyon away. Poor poor Ruka-pyon. I don't want to bother Koko and Permy so I just searched alone._

_Break was already ending, I still couldn't find him. What if he got kidnapped? I was holding my tears when I rested in the Sakura fields in one of the forest-forest thingies in our school, when I someone ask me why I was there and why I am crying. I can't see the person who asked so I just thought that it was one of the guards. I just told him politely that I can't find one of my friends and that he might have been kidnapped and how it's my entire fault. After I blabbered my thoughts away to the guard, something heavy land on my head and then guard said that I'm a 'stupid little girl'. When I looked up, I saw Natsume patting me with his manga (now that I think about it, I looked like I'm a lost puppy!). I didn't know what possessed me so I suddenly hugged him and then his face suddenly became red! And then I realized I just hugged him so I... run away._

_WAHH! It's soo embarrassing Mr. D! He's gonna hate me now! I feel so guilty! It's gonna be my fault if he got sick tomorrow! He's gonna get cooties! WAHH! I don't think he reported me to the police yet. Hotaru said I'm being paranoid. I have to search the dictionary to know the meaning of that one (Hotaru is soo smart!). She said that there is no such thing as cooties infector or cooties. I still feel guilty though._

_I just wish she was right._

_Mi-chan_

* * *

**AN: **How was it? Good? Bad? R&R please! No Flaming but constructive criticisms are most welcome.


	3. Forget it

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

_Mr. D,_

_Hi Mr. D! It's been a while since I last talk to you. I have been busy with the exams 'cause Hotaru told me that I should at least try or else I'll never be able to hug her because she'll never let idiots hug her. Koko volunteered to help me but I guess we're both hopeless, so Permy took pity on us and help us study (but not before hitting our heads)._

_Natsume you ask? Weeeelllll... he didn't get cooties (maybe that's why he didn't call the police) but I tried to avoid him for two weeks, but it was hard since we are partners and all, but I did try.. I didn't know it was irritating him until I went to school veerrrryy early because I set my alarm clock earlier than my usual wake-up time and I didn't notice because I was soo tired. Permy didn't let us sleep unless we got at least half of the problems right._

_I thought that I'm the only one in the classroom because it's still early. I was planning to take little nap and surprise everyone later because I am super uper earlier than them! _

_But it turns out that Natsume is also there! You could just imagine my shock Mr. D! Because Natsume always arrives a minute before teacher calls out his name! And he was there already, sitting with a manga on his face like he has no care in the world (which is probably true)._

_I figured that he was asleep, so I tried to tip-toe out but he caught me. I think if he has a chance to change my name it would be 'little girl' now. He asked me why I avoid him. Of course I was shocked! I didn't know that he noticed! He always has the same expression every day! I tried to deny it then he suddenly stood up and walk to the door. I was just about to sigh in relief when he spoke and told me that I should just forget 'it' if it's bothering me too much._

_I was really shocked. I think that was the longest sentence he ever spoke to me! It beats the why-are-you-crying sentence!_

_So I did what he told me. I pushed it at the back of my mind and now we're friends! Or at least I consider him a friend. I wish he does too!_

_Ever since then, Natsume never failed to make fun of me. I do not know if it's part of his schedule or something. He just assumed the 'Make-Mikan-piss-off-everyday' job! He is a big meanie!_

_I also do not know if I should congratulate Ruka-pyon or I should feel sorry for him. He just caught the attention of Hotaru and it seems that she has developed a hobby of taking pictures of him and TA-DA! Ruka-pyon is in for eternal slavery._

_Or at least that's what Koko said._

_Koko and Permy are still the same. Koko will tease Permy. Permy will shriek, then Koko will laugh and the Permy will drag Koko by the ear._

_I'll be going now Mr. D! I'll see you next time!_

_Mi-chan _


	4. Camping trip Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Mr. D,_

_Mr.D! I MISS YOU SOOOO MUCH! I haven't seen you in a while and I only found you when I went into my brother's room to prank him. Good thing you have a lock and I haven't lost the key yet. Anyway Mr. D, I'm gonna give you an update for the time that you missed because you have been held kidnapped by my evil brother._

_One: Your darling Mikan is already in middle school! So I'm not so little anymore, but Natsume still calls me little girl._

_Two: Speaking of the jerk, Natsume and Ruka immediately went up to the popular ladder the minute they step into the Middle school section._

_Three: Hotaru is still Hotaru but she's now earning millions after millions after she invented brilliant things. The government are after her now, but she said she didn't want to work with pedophiles and there would be no one to remind me that I'm a troublesome girl and people needs to be warned but I know that she's only saying that and she really don't want to leave me because Permy and Natsume is doing just fine on reminding me on how idiotic I am. She has also invented the 'Baka gun'. Koko and I are the usual victims of it._

_Four: Koko is still my brother in idiocy and still tease Permy. Permy is still the haughty/loyal Permy that we all love. Ruka is still Hotaru's blackmail item. And Natsume is still his rude jerk-y self._

_Five: Most of the female keeps on sending glares the minute I step on the MSD and I have no idea why. Hotaru and Permy just keep on telling that I'm such an idiot every time I whined about it. _

_Six: WE ARE GOING CAMPING! Well, actually we are already camping and I'm wanted to write before Narumi-sensei check each tent._

_Narumi-sensei is our homeroom teacher. For some reasons, the six of us are still classmates (not that I am complaining). Our batch is having a two day camping. And it's gonna start tomorrow since we arrived just this afternoon and we used the time to set up the camp. _

_It was so tiring! If it wasn't for Natsume's help, I wouldn't be able to set up my tent but he said it's only because I 'keep making such a fuss about it and I'm hungry and the gay teacher won't let us eat unless all tents have been set up', that jerk! He is soooo not a gentleman! And Narumi-sensei is not gay! He just have a.. colorful sense of fashion :) Then I saw Hotaru and ask her why she didn't just help me, since she already finished with just a press of button (she's a meanie, she wouldn't let me borrow one of those), but she just ignored me and told Natsume that he was 'pathetic'. I would have laughed but I don't know what they are talking about so I just ignored them. It's hard to keep up with geniuses. Koko agreed (but he smiled that poor-poor-creature smile that we invented. I wonder why...?)_

_We sang campfire songs and roasted marshmallows and I ate Natsume's share because he said he doesn't eat sweets. Oh well! His lose! My gain! Then he continued to glare at Hotaru. They sure are weird. After that they started telling scary stories, but Hotaru lend me her super sound proof ear plugs because she knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep for weeks if I heard it. I LOVE YOU HOTARU!_

_I can see Narumi-sensei's shadow now! I'll just tell you tomorrow okay Mr. D? Even if I love Narumi-sensei and his antics, he will scold me for being up even after lights out and Hotaru and Natsume or even Permy will call me idiot again. I certainly don't want that, even though I already lost count on how many times they called me tha.t (I stop counting when I reach the 34.)_

_Night Mr. D!_

_Mi-chan_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**AN:** I'll wait for your thoughts! So R&R! :)


End file.
